Comparing Possessions
by texaswookie
Summary: Xander and a surprise character comparing their possessions.


Disclaimer at bottom

* * *

Xander looked at the man before him curiously this guy seemed to want to challenge his record and there were some things that he really rather not have challenged. To think that this whole thing had started on a simple bus ride while he was waiting. If this guy wanted to challenge his record for the weird though then he was more than welcome to it. He had met other challengers and knocked them back. Dean Winchester had come close but had yet to beat him he had also become disqualified once it became known that he was the Chosen Skin of an Angel. Normal humans were the only ones allowed to play this particular game. Now he was facing off against the most dangerous person he might have come across for this. He wasn't about to let this guy beat him either even if he was a bit older than him though he would show him just what he was and had been capable of.

"Fine I'll start first as the challenger." Xander said to the man. "I was once possessed by the primal spirit of a hyena that made me eat the school mascot."

"Big deal, it's only a slightly different curse than that of the werewolf curse that Oz and Scott McCall deal with all the time." The man said dismissively. "It actually almost disqualifies you from competing as a regular though. I once had an entire computer downloaded into my brain though." The other guy countered.

"Yeah I've heard that one already." Xander shot back with a smirk. "Chuck got a nice bit out of it with the sexy assassin that came with the whole computer in the brain trick.

"While having a crime boss chase after him trying to figure it out." The man pressed curiously.

"Rogue CIA operatives actually." Xander said.

"Really, well did his computer have all of the financial records of the CIA because that's what I had stuck in my head." The figure shot back.

"He had all that and all the classified junk as well." Xander admitted. "He had mission reports financials and all sorts of top secret stuff that I don't want to know what is."

"Still beats a hyena though."

"Unless you count the gross factor for eating a raw pig." Xander said.

"We'll call that one a tie." The man finally conceded. "Since you didn't have anyone after you trying to kill you because of what you hadn't even done."

"Your turn then." Xander said smugly, still confident in his ability to beat this guy.

"I once ate a cereal that gave me super strength." The man said proudly while flexing his arms in remembrance.

"And that's different from what Bruce Banner and Steve Rodgers still have how?" Xander shot back at the man. "I mean they have so many super strength cocktails in their bodies that its amazing they don't hurt themselves. I was once possessed by my Halloween costume which gave me all of the skills and training of a real soldier though."

"So you learned how to toss a salute and a few codes that would end up being obsolete a few weeks later." The man said absently. It hardly seems like the sort of thing that should impress someone. I understand that the people at the Dollhouse can do the same thing.

Xander clenched his fists as he thought of the people that had been forced to sign their lives away for those people. It hardly seemed right or fair to do that to anyone. Faith hadn't very well to learning that one of her look a likes being treated as someone's toy. Heck none of the Scoobies had been very happy, at least Tru Davies was making something of herself. "Super strength vs soldier training got admit that one's pretty close as well." Xander said I mean each of them has so much potential.

"Fine, I guess we'll need to do one more then to prove who really is king." The other man returned as he looked at the young man before him. "I once accidently discovered and used a spray that turned the person invisible for a set amount of time."

"Didn't Darien Fawkes have that gland of his out of the whatever it was that did the same thing?" Xander challenged the older man in amusement. "How about this, I was once hit by a demon making steroid that made people swim faster. Fortunately I didn't breath it all in though so the change was only a bad scale of rashes."

The man smirked at him. "You're really comparing invisibility with being turned into a demon fish?" The man asked in a superior tone. Haven't Will Zimmerman and Colonel Sheppard both had experiences with getting turned into creatures that they aren't?" He asked a little to innocently.

"Hey you never know when having the extra swimming skills could come in handy." Xander said in defense of his former abilities. "So no knocking of the powers unless you've had them please and thank you."

The man nodded his head in acceptance as he looked at the boy before him. "It looks like you might just become a worthy successor to what I used to be." Dexter Riley said as he offered his hand out to the boy who gladly shook his offered hand. Both men were somewhat relieved to finally find someone that understood what it meant to have a target wrapped around them all the time. To constantly have power appear and vanish constantly.

* * *

I own none of the characters listed Dexter Riley is a Disney character/ Xander a Joss character / Dean Winchester CW / Chuck NBC/ Steve Rodgers & Bruce Banner Marvel / WIll Zimmerman Sanctuary Syfy/ I-Man USA Network / John Sheppard SGA MGM . Echo Dollhouse Fox.

There are all these people that like to compare Xander to Snake Plissken I thought why not compare him to another Kurt Russell character. Thus Dexter Riley, one of the first characters I watched with multiple possessions or enhancements makes his first BTVS cross to this site that I know of.


End file.
